Ryujay's Past
by mickdavie
Summary: Well, this is a new character, it's like kinda depressing, but it's nice, please R


A young boy around four years old hugged a rugged teddy bear close to his chest. Next to him was a small suitcase, filled with the few belongings he had. A dirty blue car was just starting in front of him, and as the gas started the boy was engulfed in exhaust. He coughed a few times and rubbed his eyes, and as he opened them he saw the car turn the corner.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you going! Take me with you! Please! Don't leave em here! Mommy! Daddy!" His bottom lip quivered as he watched them drive away. He shivered and hugged the teddy bear closer to his chest and sat down by his suitcase. He sniffled a few times then buried his head into the bear, crying himself to sleep.

The boy's name was Ryujay Sanami, son of Kyara and Ted Sanami. He had long blonde hair that fell right below his chin and hung loosely above his shoulders. He had big, soft brown eyes that always seemed to be on the verge of tears. He and his parents lived in a run down shack about 2 miles out of the town, and had barely enough money to feed the three of them. Recently it had gotten very bad and they realized that they didn't have enough money to feed Ryujay. Thus, they had driven towards the edge of town with Ryujay's few personal belongings and dropped him off, hopefully to be found by some kind people.

Ryujay was still sniffling in his sleep. He then felt someone tap his shoulder, and looked up through tearful eyes. In front of him he saw an odd blue and white dog type thing, with 2 pairs of arms, a yellow horn, and a yellow underbelly with a weird design on it. Ryujay's eyes widened in terror and he scrambled backwards, falling hardly on his back. "Wh-who are you?", he somehow managed to say. The thing just stood there for a few moments, then turned and walked off, disappearing. "Wait!" Ryujay jumped up and ran after him, disappearing as well. " What… where… Mommy! Daddy!" Ryujay looked around him, at the gray fog that hung there, then at the dark ocean at his feet. He let the water lap at his toes, and then sat down, crying once more. Now, he truly was alone.

***********

"R.J! Where are you going?! Get back here! You're going to get yourself killed! That's too close! R.J-"

"Aw Gabumon, stop being such a worry-wart. It's not like I'm gonna fall-AAH!"

Ryujay was now 10 years old, with the same long blonde hair and soft brown eyes. He wore baggy black cargo pants and a short sleeved baggy green shirt. At this precise moment, Ryujay, or R.J as Gabumon called him, was carelessly walking along the edge of a cliff overlooking a whitewater river. He had fallen off, just as Gabumon has warned him, and was now about to fall off.

"R.J! Hold on little buddy! I'm going to help you!" Gabumon rushed over and leaned over, offering his paws to R.J, who gratefully grabbed them with his own hands. Gabumon yanked him up, and the two fell back, panting. Gabumon suddenly glared at him. "I hope you learned your lesson!"

R.J grinned. "Uh huh, I sure did."

Gabumon raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Uh huh. Never ever try and tight rope walk when you've got an anxious digimon by your side." He ducked while laughing as Gabumon tried to box his ears. The two were laughing and running about when something rattled in the bushes. "Say wha…?" R.J spun around to face the bushes, a puzzled look on his face. "Who's there?"

"R.J, what is it?"

"There's something in the bushes, Gabumon."

"Oh? Well then, let's go see!" Gabumon jumped up and ran on all fours into the bushes, and upon reaching them let out a large yowl.

"Gabumon! Gabumon! Where are you? Are you okay!" R.J ran into the bushes, fearing the worst of his partner's fate. As he approached the bushes, something or someone ran past behind him. He suddenly spun around, and saw a giant blue and white wolf with a kid sitting on it's back. He took a deep breath and straightened up, looking him in the eye. "What is your name and what business do you have in the digiworld," he said in what he thought to be a strong enough sounding voice.

The boy smirked. "What I do is nothing of importance to you. Even if it was, it would not matter; what I choose to do includes me and me only. And if that little Gabumon was yours, I suggest you go say your good byes. It's slowly getting deleted." With that, the boy smirked one last time and rode off.

R.J stood there for a while, letting the words the boy just said sink in. Suddenly, his eyes widened and R.J turned and ran into the woods behind him, tripping over a log or something on his way. "Gawdangit, I'm trying to find the only thing in the world that has any importance to me and-" at that moment he looked down only to see half of gabumon under him. "GABUMON!" He knelt by his side and looked at him. "What happened to you!"

Gabumon looked up at R.J and gave a weak smile. "I'll be fine… I'll see you around… Take care, Ryujay Sanami. Take care." With those last words, Ryujay looked down in horror as Gabumon disappeared altogether. "No… Gabumon you can't do this to me… My only friend… At least that's what I thought! If you were my true friend you wouldn't have left me! You would've stuck by me my whole life! I can't believe you! For all I care I could never see you again! Good riddance, that's all I have to say, GOOD RIDDANCE!" R.J turned and stomped off, unsure of where he was going, but positive to go back to wherever it was he came from, unsure of where that was too.

**********

A 14-year-old Ryujay with the same telltale hair and eyes stood before mytosimon. He wore a long, and I mean long, black trench coat, and rugged blue jeans under that. Two of myotismon's little "minions" held him back, and Ryujay was obviously very mad at this moment. "You stupid idiot, let me go! I'm just passing through your stupid area and I swear I won't touch any of your crap or take any of your crud!! Gawd! Just let me go on my friggin' way!"

Myotismon smirked and shook his head. Clearly this child has never heard of the all powerful mytosimon. "Let you go? Do you know what that would do to my REPUTATION?!" He roared out. AS he was expecting R.J to cower as all the others did, he was a bit shocked to see that he didn't even blink. "I care about your reputation because? I do not care about anybody but myself. If it does not let me prosper I will not have a part of it. Now, as I've been saying the whole time, I'll be on my way now." Ryujay suddenly turned and lashed out at the two minions, then ran out the door. Myotismon jumped up and pointed at R.J, then roared throughout his castle, "SEASE HIM!"

Ryujay sighed and rolled his eyes. How pathetic. Having to get others do to his work for him, this myotismon thing did. Ryujay had learned his lesson. You can never depend on anybody. He has made that mistake twice….

But there was no time for sad memories. At this time, the only thing there was time for was getting out of this place. As R.J approached some stairs he ran down, and when he ran into more minions he just shoved them aside. Jumping on the rail he slid down, then jumped off and approached the doors. Shoving them aside he ran out, then ran towards the mountains in the distance. Only once did he dare to look over his shoulder, and when he did he saw that already they had given up hope. Smirking, he slowed down and approached the mountains. Climbing over them, he looked at the little beach below him. "Hmmmm…" He wondered aloud to himself.

Walking down to the river, he cupped his hands and took a drink. Ah, so refreshing… it had been a while since he had taken a drink. He sat back with his knees in the air, looking out over the river and the bank beyond it. Wondering where he might've come from, he imagined other kids running along that other bank. Sighing, he stood up and continued down the river, dragging his feet along.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and a t.v sort of thing was right in front of RJ. "What…?" R.J approached it cautiously, and, with one more flash, there was some type of device above the t.v. Raising an eyebrow, he took the device, and watched as it shook violently. "What the-?!?!" Dropping the device to the ground, he watched as Gabumon appeared next to it. "GABUMON!! YOUR BACK!" Hey yelled, running up and throwing his arms around him. "Of course I'm back, I told you I would be!"

All R.J could do was sit there, amazed. After a few minutes he regained his composure, however, and stood up. "Gabumon…what's this thing?" He said, showing him the device. "That, my friend, is called a d-3, a type of digivice used to digivolved, so that I can become stronger." 

"You mean….you can get to be bigger then you already are?"

"Yup, that's basicly what happeneds!"

"Cool…and what's this thing?" R.J pointed at the t.v.

"That," Gabumon said, "Is a pathway between the two worlds. Here, hold up your digivice to the screen and say 'digiport open!'"

"Alright…" Ryujay held up the "d-3" to the screen and shouted, "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

A bright light flashed once more and R.J was sucked in with Gabumon. Falling on the floor of a computer lab, he stood up and looked as himself. He was now wearing a green baggy t-shirt and black cargo pants. Looking up, he saw a few kids staring at Gabumon. "what… haven't you ever seen a digimon?"

One of the kids spoke up. "Heck yeah, I have one myself. But… Where did you come from?!" 

"I come from the digiworld. My name is Ryujay Sanami, you can call me R.J"

"Ryujay, eh? Well, welcome to Odaibawa, Ryujay! Welcome to Odaibawa."


End file.
